


What Makes a Worthy Mate

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Almost Too Much, Fluff, I am not kidding, Insecurity, Lots of Sex, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Smut, really - Freeform, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock had not been aware his mate possessed such a sexual appetite. His libido itself was astounding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes a Worthy Mate

Spock tensed with a soundless gasp as his orgasm washed over him. His mate sped up his thrusts when he felt Spock's inner walls spasming around him, and his hands pumped rapidly over the Vulcan's cock.

A moment later, Leonard groaned loudly and came as well, spilling deep inside the Vulcan's body.

Spock breathed deeply, intent on regulating his breathing before having to move. However before he could, Leonard rolled him onto his back and descended on his softening shaft.

“Don't worry, I'll do better.” the human muttered before he swallowed down the entire length, sucking firmly.

Spock almost gasped in surprise, then clenched his teeth as arousal once again spread across his veins.

*~*

Spock had not been aware his mate possessed such a sexual appetite. His libido itself was astounding. So far, Spock has orgasmed three times. Once from the so-called 'foreplay' Leonard had insisted upon, once from anal intercourse, and once from oral stimulation.

And now Leonard was hiking Spock's legs up onto his shoulders and slipping back inside his anus, his hand still keeping an insistent contact on the Vulcan's penis. The haze of arousal made thinking, not to mention sensing his mate through their bond, extremely difficult. He thought he sensed some discord within his mate, but it was probable he could be mistaken.

*~*

Six times. Six times had the damn hobgoblin tensed as if he was about to orgasm, but hadn't. Nothing, not even a drop. Dammit all to Hell and back, just how much sex did Vulcans have?! 

Leonard scowled in frustration and pulled out. He started licking around the Vulcan's entrance, nibbling delicately on the stretched ring of muscles. He'd already came three times, and he seriously doubted he'd manage to get it up another time.

Maybe he was doing something wrong. He was going about this like with a human partner, even though he'd made sure to aim for the spots on Spock's body he new would make him squirm. He had paid some attention to Spock's fingers as well as his lips, had tortured those ears pretty thoroughly, and had made sure to think only positive, sexy thoughts. But maybe there was something he was missing. Maybe there was some 'logical' button that had the pointy-ears cumming on command. 

Fuck. Maybe he should invest in some dildos. Or spread his legs himself. Thought probably not that last one, considering Spock had informed him he preferred to bottom in male-male intercourse before they even took their clothes off.

Maybe he should just give himself a booster-shot to up his energy.

*~*

They were just about to begin round number eight when Spock decided he simply couldn't take it any more. His breathing was erratic, he was quite frankly sore _everywhere_ , and even the mere thought of another orgasm had him wincing.

“Leonard. Leonard please stop.” he said weakly, pushing slightly on the human's shoulder.

Leonard obeyed, panting heavily. “I know. This isn't working.”

It was true. Not being able to satisfy his mate was a deep blow to the Vulcan. He had thought his stamina was superior to humans', but apparently he was proven wrong. Perhaps he should re-think their relationship. It was obvious Leonard would be much happier with another being.

And it was a testament to how worn out Spock was, because those thoughts were shown clearly in his expression. 

Leonard sighed and pressed his lips to Spock's, shushing him. “Don't worry, okay? We'll work this out. I can get some shots to help me perform. We can try for more next time.”

More? “Leonard, I apologize.”

“For what?” The human asked, releasing his grip on the Vulcan's arms. And because they were both sitting up, with the Vulcan seated on the human's lap, Leonard was forced to catch the other male as he pitched limply to the side. “Hey, what-”

“Leonard, I cannot satisfy you.” Spock said, using all of his remaining strength to keep his head upright. “Perhaps we should end our intimate association and look for different mates.”

“Satisfy me? I should be the one saying that.” Leonard grumbled, cradling the Vulcan against his chest. “You haven't cum once.”

Spock blinked slowly. “I have orgasmed seven times.” As the haze of arousal dimmed in them both, it was much easier for the Vulcan to hear the thrum of his mates quicksilver emotions. He closed his eyes with a happy little sigh. It was quite soothing.

“Liar. You didn't-” Leonard fell silent, and there was a long pause. “Spock. Do Vulcans ejaculate?” Seriously, Leonard felt stupid for asking that question, but by this point it had to be asked.

Spock didn't seem to notice the stupidity inside the question. “Vulcans produce sperm only once every seven years, for reproduction.”

“And outside those seven years, you don't produce sperm?” It was asked slowly, almost dangerously.

“No.” Spock nuzzled his nose against the hair on Leonard's chest.

“But you do orgasm.” Not a question this time.

“Yes.” The Vulcan gave a tired little sigh. “Leonard, if you do not wish to end our relationship, please allow me to rest before we continue.” Spock had to open his eyes at the flare of anger he felt through their contact. “Leonard?”

The human's face was blank as he gently lay the Vulcan down on the bed. Only when Spock was comfortable did his face morph into a dark scowl. “Wanna tell me why that little titbit wasn't in your _files_?!”

Spock blinked slowly. “It is considered a private matter.”

“Yeah, but you and me?” Leonard gestured between them with one hand. “We got a whole lot private, and you kinda didn't _tell me_!”

Spock blinked again and cocked his head slightly to the side. “There is no need for emotional outbursts, Leonard.”

The human growled. “Don't use that tone with me, mister!” He sighed suddenly and slumped down next to the Vulcan. “We should probably tell Jim.”

Spock's brows drew together. “I fail to understand why the captain should be informed of our private business.”

Leonard snorted into his pillow. “How about because neither one of us is going to be walking any time soon, and especially not tomorrow.”

Ah. That was a strong argument. Spock could barely move his trembling limbs as it was. “Perhaps you are correct.”

“Great.” The human sighed again and yawned. He rolled onto his side and pulled the Vulcan close against him. “Get some sleep, Spock.”

“Thank you, Leonard.” Spock pressed his lips to Leonard's collarbone. “I will attempt a more satisfying performance upon our waking.”

Leonard grinned ruefully at him. “I really fried your logic circuits if you hadn't figured it out, huh?”

Spock didn't understand. Apparently his expression conveyed that thought, because Leonard chuckled briefly before explaining.

“I thought I wasn't satisfying _you_ , that's why we did it seven times. Three times is my limit, and a pretty stretched one at that.”

Spock processed that, albeit slowly. “Then I have satisfied you?”

Leonard smiled softly and started petting Spock's hair with a gentle hand. “Oh, yeah, sweetheart. Now get some damn sleep.”

Then Spock wasn't an unworthy mate for his human.

Excellent.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Kink Meme Prompt:  
> I want it so that Vulcans can only ejaculate (ie. produce sperm/seminal fluid/all that jazz) during Pon Farr, which, when you think about it, is totally logical given Vulcan's hot, arid climate. However, Kirk/McCoy (either or both, I'm not all that picky, though I think this would be more plausible with Kirk) has no idea about this since Vulcans keep everything that has to do with reproduction under wraps. Therefore, even though Spock has orgasmed Kirk/McCoy doesn't realize it (because of the lack of ejaculate) and keeps going, perhaps leading to some kind of overstimulation? IDEK. I just want Spock writhing in absolute pleasure when his orgasm just DOES NOT STOP.  
> Thank you.


End file.
